


[VD]Devil May Online

by saltfishnana



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry (Game), M/M, VD
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltfishnana/pseuds/saltfishnana
Summary: 维吉尔：尼禄，这只手机为什么一直在喊low power，我觉得自己很powerful啊。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 21





	[VD]Devil May Online

_新主题：《家里的恶魔发情了怎么办？》_

_就很突然，他让我去抓只恶魔回来救急，我去了，恶魔没抓到，顺便把方圆八百里内的恶魔全杀了。_

_========LZ=======_

_作孽啊！_

_其他恶魔招你惹你了！_

_为死去的同胞们默哀三秒钟。_

_还好我搬家了！！！_

_==================_

所谓的“魔界下岗再就业小组”里顿时一片默哀声，维吉尔捏着但丁从仓库里翻出来的老年开盖诺基亚，一脸冷漠地看着闪烁的电子屏。而所有一切的罪魁祸首，就是裹着被子缩在对面角落里的但丁。

维吉尔皱了皱眉，从但丁身上传来的味道越来越浓了，即使是他厚厚地裹了两层被子，但是维吉尔想忽视都忽视不了。他的孪生弟弟浑身上下都散发一股春天的气息，天要下雨，树要开花，恶魔也到了寻找伴侣繁衍子嗣的阶段。

他继续看着手机，聊天的内容已经越发偏离了主题。所谓“魔界下岗再就业小组”就是一群人假装成恶魔，匿名聚在这个讨论组里，聊着与恶魔有关的话题。

说得像真的一样。但丁第一次通过暗网发现他们的时候，就被这个讨论组引起了兴趣。诚然，时代在发展，莫里森不止一次向他提议是时候合伙开启恶魔猎人在线服务了。杀魔也是要与时俱进的，君不见从魔界偷渡过来的家伙们已经开始进军互联网行业了吗？但丁指出莫里森跑错了片场，他们的科技才刚刚发展到IC卡代替投币电话亭的阶段。直接跑步进入互联网未免太过于超前了。

莫里森对他说“你迟早会后悔的，但丁”就戴着帽子匆匆离开了。但丁咬着薯片，并不怎么把老朋友的告诫放在心上。可是维吉尔好似有了些兴趣，他难得好奇地问道：“APP是什么？”

“一种外卖软件。”但丁想也不想直接回答。

维吉尔显然是不相信但丁的鬼话，他正在犹豫是逼但丁开口，还是去找尼禄解决他的疑问。毕竟看起来，但丁跟他一样，都是跟这个社会脱节的人。没想到但丁自己舔着手指，从沙发上坐了起来，慢悠悠地走上了二楼，消失在维吉尔的视线里。

第二天的时候，他把一台老爷机扔给了维吉尔。十年前的款式，开盖的，他捏着手机，用力按下电源开关。过了三十秒，但丁惊讶地发现这台手机居然还能启动，而且还没有被他捏坏。他赞叹了一句人类的科技，又把手机递给了维吉尔，努着嘴说：“你要的东西。”

维吉尔接过了手机，电子音响起“hellow Word”他翻动屏幕，却见到右上角显示“low power”。他又皱起了眉，对但丁说道：“这个有问题。”

“只有这个，爱用不用。”他的弟弟扔下这句话，就盖上了杂志开始午睡。

知道了长辈们开始用手机后，最开心的莫过于尼禄。成熟的年轻人不会表现出自己的快乐，而是在电话里用一种充满疑虑的声音问道：“你们会用吗？”

“你的担心是多余的。”手指绕着电话线，但丁狂放地把脚搁在了桌子上，“我看你爸爸玩得很熟练，也许他能从人类的新科技上找到做人的乐趣。”

“好吧……那你把我的电话记一下。要是走丢了，还能给我打电话。”

“不客气，尼禄，他有阎魔刀自动定位系统，哪怕在魔界迷路了我们也能找回来。”

“你们在魔界迷路了？”

“你听错了，魔界根本就没有路，我们走多了，自然就有路了。”

尼禄心里骂了句卧槽，脏话到了嘴边又咽了下去，他说道：“莫里森让我把暗网的地址和账户发给你，密码就是之前的暗号。”

“替我谢谢莫里森。拜拜。”

但丁挂了电话，正在擦刀的维吉尔抬起头，但丁笑着说道：“是你儿子打过来的，让我把他的电话输进手机里，免得你走丢。”

维吉尔把手机扔给了他。

但丁愉快地解开密码，噼啪两下就把尼禄的手机号输了进去。于是尼禄就成了这部手机里有且仅有的号码，任谁看到都能联想到他们之间的亲属关系。他顺便给尼禄发了条问好的讯息，很快，对方就把网址和账户发了过来。

但丁点开网址，表面上看，这是一个购物网站，等他输入账号之后，界面瞬间跳转，成了一个暗网交易系统。“做得不赖。”但丁夸了几句，就变得像个沉溺在网络里的中年NEET一样，抱着手机窝在座位里一动不动。

很快，他就顺着一条链接发现了一个有趣的论坛。论坛里的人都自称为恶魔，但丁被他们的聊天内容逗得哈哈大笑。在他看来，这群人更像是神秘主义的簇拥，披着恶魔的马甲，以兴趣为基础，展开各种与恶魔有关的讨论。他们中有人号称自己吃素，专挑植物人下手；还有人说这个世界应该驱逐人类奉猫咪为世界的主宰；甚至还有人称自己已经活了两千年，因为斯巴达的封印而无法回归魔界。

“斯巴达”和“封印”这样的字样引起了但丁的好奇，他摸着下巴，顺着那人的ID翻找起了他的聊天记录。他顺藤摸瓜找到了他所在的名为“魔界下岗再就业”的讨论小组。但丁顺手就注册了一个账号，开始在组里浏览起来。

_You-Know-Who再临，魔界安危何去何从[1][2][3][4]_

_我受不了了，就没人能管管那几个小崽子吗[1][2]_

_又交满了一个国家的社保[1][2][3]……[9][10][11]_

_股票到底什么时候V回来，我绿地快要返祖了[1][2][3]_

但丁看得满脸疑惑，他的疑惑甚至传染给了维吉尔。维吉尔问他在看什么，他回答：“我在观察人类物种的多样性。”

为了满足自己的好奇心，也抱着恶作剧的心态，但丁很快就组织语言无师自通地发了个充满了钓鱼意味的贴：

_新主题：《世风日下！现在的恶魔都不行了？》_

_难道你们都不想统治世界了吗？还能不能有点追求！_

_========LZ=======_

_滚（人魔双语）_

_钩直饵咸，不钓也罢。_

_拜托，我们是脱离了统治人类这种低级趣味的恶魔。_

_拉倒吧，蒙杜斯都亡了！_

_==================_

但丁被这群模仿恶魔的人类给逗乐了，直到他的贴子被管理员查封前，就已经从new变成了hot。他意犹未尽地关上了手机，扔回给了维吉尔，对他的兄长说：“还是人间好玩多了，魔界有什么？有网络吗？有外卖吗？时代变了！维吉尔！”

但丁很快就开始了自己的网络冲浪生活，把自己不想干的活都推给了尼禄，美其名曰要过无数恶魔们梦寐以求的退休生活，并且作为一名合格的家长，退休金的事情就不需要尼禄操心了。可是尼禄似乎变得更加焦虑了，他开始隐晦地向维吉尔打听但丁最近在干什么。

“你为什么不直接去问他？”

“我问了，他没有回我，话说你们现在是共同一台手机吗？”

“准确来说，是他占用了我的手机。”

维吉尔听着电话微微皱眉，他同尼禄强调，但丁从小到大就喜欢占用他的东西，他的时间，现在连一台独立的手机都不肯放过。失去了但丁翻译器的父子俩磕磕绊绊地交流着，从最开始的“你吃了吗”和“吃了”逐渐变成了能互相分享些关于但丁的生活习惯和陋习。

尼禄听完后支支吾吾地问道：“那需要再给你买一台吗？我是指，你们就不用分配使用时间了。”

维吉尔觉得尼禄没有理解他的意思，尼禄也觉得维吉尔故作炫耀。两人互相听着从话筒里传来的空气的声音，在折磨对方这点上，父子俩有着惊人的默契。最后还是尼禄先败下阵来，因为他看透了维吉尔从来都不会主动退让。

但丁注意到维吉尔挂了电话，眼睛看着屏幕头也不抬地问道：“尼禄？”

“嗯，他问你要不要买部新手机。”

“不用，我觉得用着挺好。”但丁手指灵活地在老旧的键盘上打着字，谈笑间带起一阵腥风血雨。他对维吉尔招了招手，让他坐到自己的身边，伴随着噗嗤噗嗤的笑声，把手机屏幕分享给了他。

_新主题：《你们知道新魔王是个什么来路吗？》_

_最近我魔界的兄弟们说魔王又跑回人间了。有人见过吗？牠到底是个什么情况？_

_========LZ=======_

_什么新魔王？是我太久没回魔界了吗？_

_谜语人滚回魔界。_

_这都不知道？尤里曾啊，红墓市新市长！听说他每天要杀一百只恶魔，拧了头直接吃，蛋白质是人类的六倍。_

_别乱说，这明明是个爱美人不爱江山的主。_

_楼上有话直说。_

_听说魔王花了四千万红魂石才把他娶回家的！_

_[ 红色模糊背影 ]_

_好，今天的论坛就刷到这里。_

_==================_

但丁笑得快要厥过去了，他一边狂笑，一边拍着大腿，还时不时地用余光去看维吉尔。等他把乐子看够了，才施施然把手机还给了维吉尔，自己跑到二楼去补眠。

“我今晚会在梦里笑醒的，这绝对是噩梦杀手。”

维吉尔接过了手机，屏幕停留在聊天页面，但丁给那位知道仿佛知道些什么内幕的恶魔发了条私信，而对方正兴致勃勃地给他推了不少资料。

_我很好奇，关于你知道的魔王内幕。-_

_-我也不是什么人都说的_

_好吧，那你想要什么？-_

_作为情报交换，我可以把我知道的事情告诉你。-_

_-关于尤里曾的？_

_没错，关于尤里曾的第一手资料。-_

_-他现在在哪里？_

_-肯定在人界！_

_红墓市哦。-_

_-………………_

_怎么了？-_

_-好吧，我发给你的东西可千万别外传！_

_-外传可是要魔命的！_

对方发了只压缩包，整整1个G的大小。文件夹的标题为《内部学习材料》，可是维吉尔盯着这个红蓝色的压缩包，却感到了某种不安，这是对危险的预感。他嗤笑一声，再恐怖能恐怖到哪里去，毕竟他才是这群无聊的人类嘴里的恶魔。

可是当他点开的时候，他不禁为自己匮乏的想象力而感到为难。是的，魔王也有难以面对的东西，尤其是人类毫无逻辑的妄想。

一整个G的学习资料里有近一百个文件，大部分都是pdf格式，方便他用手机浏览。只不过这些文件的名字都透露着一股令人感到熟悉的诡异。

_《孽爱狂瘾：魔王的溺爱娇妻》_

_《被囚禁的三十一天》_

_《我的恶魔恋人》_

_《全魔界都得叫他王后》_

_《魔王的心肝小甜甜》_

_……_

好奇心驱使着维吉尔随手点开了一篇，他不知道这个世界上有一群人，可以因为别人的感情而痛哭流涕，当其中的主角是他自己的时候，他就更加不能理解了。

于是塞满了整个手机屏幕的，都是这样的文字：

……

_每一位充满了力量的魔王都需要一位妻子，于是我们伟大的星辰与污秽之王挑选了所有恶魔与人类中血统最高贵的恶魔猎人作为他的王后。_

_他娇美的容颜就像是最美丽的果实，吐息宛如清晨玫瑰的花瓣。_

_啊……好热……好疼，哥哥不要……呜呜……_

_男人水汪汪的大眼睛里噙满了泪水，银白色的头发贴在他精致的下巴上，他浑身上下都软绵绵的，晃动着柔软的腰肢却抵挡不住身下来着魔王的撞击。邪恶的恶魔像是要把他揉进身体里似的用力地掐住了他的肩膀，听见他难耐又情动的叫声，眼睛里精光闪过，声音中充满了占有欲：“你是我的！你永远是我的！”_

_“我是你的……呜呜……不要离开我！”他抱住了魔王的肩膀，纤细的双腿勾在腰上。他像天使一样美丽，又像恶魔一样充满了罪恶。_

_尤里曾急不可耐地一次又一次占有了他，直到他累倒在了自己的怀里。_

维吉尔眼睛一痛，顿时觉得今天中午吃的披萨不太新鲜。他关上了手机，僵硬地靠在沙发上。阎魔刀如果能穿越时间，他一定会回到没有看过这段小说的时候，并且立刻刺瞎自己的眼睛，好过脑子受到污染。为什么，为什么但丁可以在虚拟的网络世界里找到真情实感，他们小时候接受的是一模一样的文学教育，半魔与半魔之间的差距，居然可以比人和恶魔还要大。后天的教育真的是太重要了，他不由得反思自己对尼禄是否太过松懈，以及为什么但丁可以忍耐这种无聊又垃圾的文字？

为了报复但丁，他打开了异次元空间，把冰箱里吃剩下的、过了保质期的零食全部扔去了魔界。

结果就是，在第二天下午，但丁翻找冰箱却一无所获后，不经意间看到了一盒摆在桌子上的果实。果实是鲜艳的红色，看起来就跟草莓差不多，除了表面上奇异的纹路外，它们看起来同人界的果子没有任何区别，甚至连口感都很接近。

“吃起来很像小熊软糖，还是草莓味的。”

“你这是自作自受。”维吉尔毫不留情地嘲讽道。

果子是蕾蒂拿来的，这是她从一群恶魔手里缴获的战利品，她问了一圈周围的人都不知道这种果子是什么物种，最后还是来询问维吉尔。恐怕在蕾蒂的心里，维吉尔比较擅长恶魔植物学方面的知识。毕竟在不久前，他兢兢业业地把红墓市犁了一遍，就为了把领地改造成他的快乐果园。

维吉尔表示蕾蒂找错人了，他根本不认识这种东西。

“那就交给你们处理了。”蕾蒂拍拍手，潇洒地把锅甩了出去。

维吉尔不置可否，他起身送走了蕾蒂，正巧自己还要去一趟图书馆，为了还书。他打算走过去，趁着但丁睡醒前回到事务所，然后他们讨论一下今天的时间要怎么消磨。在但丁沉迷虚拟世界前，大部分的时间都是但丁独自在说，维吉尔甚至不用附和，但丁自己就能说个不停。他会说很多在维吉尔看来毫无必要的蠢话，可是时间本来就是毫无必要的，他也就不去打断但丁，等他说够了，自然会停下来。

他一时的疏忽就导致了现在这个问题。

这些果子给但丁带来了大麻烦。他的弟弟现在浑身发烫，热得像颗成熟丰润的大号果子，轻轻一碰就能淌出甜蜜的汁水。

但丁脸颊发烫，眼神氤氲，他听见维吉尔的声音，艰难地抬起头，露出无妨的笑容。可是他的状态看起来并不轻松。感受到维吉尔冰冷的手掌贴上他滚烫的额头时，他不由自主地发出了一声满足的喟叹。

这是一种会令恶魔发情的果子。这措手不及的状况打乱了但丁和维吉尔的思路。伴随着兄长嘲讽的视线，但丁哑着嗓子，断断续续地说道：“让我一个人待着……”

“你确定？”

但丁没有回答他，而是拉紧了衣服，把自己藏到了角落里。他轻磨着牙根，恼怒地发现因为维吉尔的气息，他的状态变得更糟了。

“你离远一点！”

“那我出去。”

“不……等等……留在这里。”

维吉尔宽容大量地包容了弟弟的任性。他找了个在房间里离但丁最远的距离，拉了把椅子坐了下来，支着手臂看向但丁。

“别看我……”但丁的声音有些发抖，他咽下口水，却觉得自己的喉咙涩得发疼。他一接触到维吉尔的目光，就浑身发烫，内部像是被灼烧般，烧出了无法填补的空洞。他的意识变得飘飘忽忽，瞥向冷淡的维吉尔，忽然说道：“你要不要……帮我解决一下？”

“不行，你自己惹的祸自己解决。”

太无情了。但丁精神恍惚地想到，他扶着墙站了起来。

维吉尔问道：“你打算干什么？”

“那我自己去找……”

“不行。”维吉尔皱眉，“你不能出去。”他目光沉沉，打量着但丁，“除非你想引起恶魔的暴动。”

“恶魔？”但丁转了转眼睛，“那你为什么没有反应？”

“因为自制力也是一种力量。”

“你在说什么冷笑话吗？”

但丁又坐了回去，更像是跌在地上。他苦笑着蜷起膝盖，像是赌气似的不再搭理维吉尔。

鬼使神差地，昨天看过的那段文字突然浮现在维吉尔的眼前。他听见但丁的呼吸渐重，猛地站了起来：“我去抓只恶魔回来！”说完就拿起阎魔刀划出了一道空间，消失在了房间里。

但丁快要被折磨疯了，他听见挂钟滴答滴答地走着秒，每一分钟都是煎熬。

过了很久，但丁连手指都发麻了，抬起头看见维吉尔一脸杀气地回来了，他呓语般地问道：“恶魔呢？”

“全被我杀了。”

“你杀了我吧……”但丁哀叹出声。整个人透露着绝望的气息。

维吉尔又坐回了椅子上，抱着刀，打开了手机，发了个新主题： _《家里的恶魔发情了怎么办？》_

一大堆哀叹的回复刷过，唯一一条有用的信息出现在他的眼前，带着询问的语气： _你家的恶魔是什么类型的？蜥蜴？蚂蚁？丧尸？还是拟人？_

维吉尔简洁地回了六个字： _龙属猫科人类_ 。

对面像是被他的回答震住了，维吉尔快要等到不耐烦了，才收到了另一条回复： _你为什么不自己上呢？_

_**因为我也是。** _

对方连发一堆“ _？？？_ ”却始终没有得到维吉尔的答复。

但丁已经呈现出一种半魔化的状态，眼下的鳞片若隐若现，他抓着维吉尔的衣领，咬牙切齿地说：“那就你来！”

维吉尔确认了一遍，“你确定？”

“你他妈不是说自己没发情吗？”

“那是因为我还没有战胜所有的竞争对手。还差最后一个。”

他说完就按住了但丁的手腕，把他掀翻在地上，居高临下地看着他，瞳孔竖起，蓝色的魔力出现在他的手上，凝结成了一把半透明的刀。但丁立刻起身回击，刀剑相撞的声音回荡在房间里。木屑扬起，最后利刃抵住喉咙，但丁发出低吼。龇着牙反抗着来自兄长魔力的冲击。

“现在就没问题了。”

维吉尔用尾巴缠住了弟弟的腰，至少有一点那篇小说说对了，但丁的腰的确很细，甚至可以折起来。尖锐的利爪撕开了裤子，扯开布料后露出了湿漉漉的后穴。但丁难耐地用臀缝去迎合着维吉尔的手指。他抬起头咬住了兄长的嘴巴，像是在盛夏里吃了冰块一样舒爽。

维吉尔压住他的膝盖分在两侧，但丁被迫抬起了腰臀，方便了维吉尔的性器在他的身体里进出操弄。他分不清自己是在尖叫还是在哭泣，快感一波一波地随着性器的抽插在脑子里翻搅。他感到很热，升腾的魔力将周围的空气蒸发，可是随着汗水的淌下，他又觉得极度地畅快。

“味道不错。”维吉尔抓了把头发，对着脱力的但丁说道。

但丁动了动手指，高潮令他感到疲惫，他疑惑地问道：“你是不是看了什么不该看的东西？”

“网络真的不错，但丁，时代变了！”


End file.
